


Enchanted Lives

by SlytherinIceFaery



Series: Enchanted [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Happy Ending? Unknown, M/M, Romance, Slash, WIP, Yaoi, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: Our magic is separated. There is an emptiness inside me. I miss him. I miss the dreams. It's been months since the dreams ceased. The only thing telling me he was there, alive, safe was the link and now that's gone too. It's like a black hole. It's hard to focus on my work, on the people in front of me, even on life. What will happen? Will I be able to fill the void? Will I forever be alone or can I some how fix this?





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm writing more. My mind set is completely different from before so we will see how this goes. 
> 
> For new readers please read my profile before you comment. I'm not tolerating what happened on the last story so I will be disabling anonymous comments and enabling comment moderation. I'm sorry for those if you who are polite and know the difference between constructive criticism and down right rudeness. 
> 
> There will be no method to how I post. I will be writing it at different intervals and posting as I write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

I watch as he brings the potion vial to his lips. "Are you sure?" He nods. 

"It's what he wants," he looks so lost and I know even asking him if he wants it or not wouldn't matter. He loves the man with everything he is, whether because if the connection or not he still loves a snarky git. I want to stop him, but I understand. I nod. 

I watch my best friend down an olive green potion that can take him from me forever and watch as he grimaces and then clutches his chest. He whines and starts to glow blue. I want to go to him. I can't. Any other magic near him at this point would guarantee he will die. The instructions have been very specific. The pain brought him to his knees. He was breathing heavily and groaning. Suddenly there was a flash of bright blue light, and he fell forward onto his hands. 

I ran over too him then. I kneel down beside him. He was still breathing, thank Merlin. "Well that sucked," he mumbled to the floor. Looking up I could see unshed tears in his eyes. They spill over and his voice catches as he speaks, "He's, he's gone. It worked." I nod. I know that nothing will comfort him right now. I help him up and guide him out into the sitting room. Poppy is there waiting. We asked to do it in private. She understood that we wanted to be alone if anything went wrong with the potion. 

The mediwitch carefully waves her wand from his head to his feet. We are all anxious to know if the potion had any ill effects. "You are in perfect health Mr. Potter," the older witch says to him. He nods and thanks her before going back to stare at the floor. She realizes he needs some time and tells me if I need anything that she's just a floo call away. Then she leaves. I wrap my arms around Harry and he snuggles into my side. "It's gone." He says in the most pathetically sad voice I have ever heard. "It's really gone. He's gone. What have I done Hermione?" The tears start again. They turned into sobs that make his whole body tremble. 

"It will be okay," I try to assure him, but when I can't assure myself how can I make him believe this was the right thing to do? It's what that bastard wanted so that's what Harry did. I hate him. He will regret ever leading my best friend on.


	2. Severus

I become aware that I'm in an infirmary. While in the service of the Dark Lord I learned not to assume anything though. I could be anywhere. I may not be in Hogwarts Hospital Wing. I couldn't remember what happened. 

"I know you are awake Severus," Minerva snaps. The woman had been pissed at me since Harry left. Signing, I open my eyes. I'm definitely still at Hogwarts. The jury is still out to decide if that is a good thing or bad thing.

"What happened?" I ask cautiously. 

"I'm sure you will figure it out. Poppy told me to keep an eye on you because she thought this might happen. She's not back yet and I suggest you stay here until she gets back so she can check to see that there is no lasting damage from the potion."

"What potion? I didn't take any potion," I feel as if I have missed something important. "The last thing I remember is being at lunch and-" I trail off. The pain. I remember the pain in my chest and the overwhelming sense of emptiness. I remember his magic being gone. I can feel it now. The hole it made. It's devastating. "Is he okay?" I ask. 

"It's none of your business," the headmistress pushes out her customary response when I ask anything to do with Harry. 

"I'm not asking where he is, I'm not asking what he's doing, I'm asking if he's okay. I just want to know if the whelp killed himself or not!" I only barely contain myself from screaming at her. She turns and looks at me with sad, defeated eyes. 

"I don't know. Poppy hasn't returned yet," I nod my understanding and settle into the uncomfortable hospital bed. 

"I'll wait," I conjure a book and settle in. It could be a while.


	3. Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two jobs, and a house make it very hard to get any writing done. I was finally able to write this and one more chapter that I will post. Updates will be sporadic, but I promise to everyone that has stuck around this long that I will finish this. It just may take a while. Try to bear with me. Any suggestions or ideas will be a great help.

I walk up to the front of the gates and let myself into the grounds. Physically Harry will be fine. I don't know emotionally. I'm not trained in the mind. Sighing, I make my way up the front steps and into the Entrance Hall. Some students are rushing about to get to their dorms before curfew. I ignore them. I dread what I may find in my infirmary. Harry wouldn't let us tell Severus about the potion. He begged me to keep it to myself. I don't know what made me agree, but seeing Harry like that, well I wish I hadn't kept it to myself.

I trudge up the stairs to the third floor and quietly open the doors. What I see gives me pause. Severus is standing at the large glass windows. Instead of his normal teaching robes he is wearing a black bathrobe and what looks like Slytherin green silk pajama pants. He's leaning up against the stone wall staring out at the full moon, which is lighting up the otherwise dark infirmary. I know I didn't make a sound but he speaks to me anyway.

"Is he alright?" Before I can tell him the normal it's none of his business he continues, "I know I have no right to ask, I have no right to know, but I'm asking as a friend for you to tell me he's not dead. I will not ask again, so whatever your answer is I will accept it." I think for a moment. I wonder if I should tell him the truth, tell him the boy I left behind wasn't alright. He was alive, but not alright. I choose instead to be vague. Harry would prefer it.

"He was awake and talking to us when I left," Severus hears the finality in my voice and true to his word doesn't ask anymore.

"I was informed I needed to stay here until you returned. Can we get this over with, I'm," here he pauses and finally looks back at me. "I'm not okay and need some time." I know how much that must have cost him to admit that. I nod and jester over to the bed he'd obviously been seated in earlier. Quickly, I examine him. He's as physically healthy as Harry. Nothing seems to be wrong with his magic, although, his power level has decreased since his last exam.

"You are in perfect physical health," he nods before gathering his things to leave. I assume he won't say another word but he pauses at the door, turns and says, "thank you," before exiting the hospital wing. I stood there in the silence of infirmary. It has always calmed me before. Now, the silence is unnerving. I might be getting to old for this job. 


	4. Severus

I still look like death warmed over. For the first time in years I am considering leaving Hogwarts for good. Summer was pretty harsh on me. No, matter what I did I couldn't forget the hole that was created by Harry separating our magic. Every day is a struggle. I decided to come back for this year at least. I agreed to see what this year would bring. It was going to be hard. Granger took over for Vector. As Septima stated at the meeting Granger is the best replacement out of everyone that applied. She will see right through me. She will see what I hide from everyone else. Granger will be able to tell that I'm not really okay. I don't know who is taking over for Lupin because it's a last minute change. I hope it's not another imbecile. ' 

I spent most of the summer trying to heal and forget about Harry. I researched and brewed so many potions that even I got sick of brewing. It didn't help. None of it helped. He is still gone. I'm still alone and I discovered my magic is slowly disapating. I thought about going to Pomfrey, but I didn't want to worry her. I thought I could fix it myself. It had to be a side effect of whatever potion Harry brewed or spell he preformed. She will notice when I have my yearly exam. I don't know what I am going to use as an excuse. I have to think of something soon as I make my wayto the infirmary to have the manditory check-up. What I am greeted with when I arrive quite frankly shocks the hell out of me.

"Now I don't care if you like it or not, this exam is a required part of you becoming the new Defense teacher, Mr. Potter!"

I freeze. I fully expected to never again see the brunette standing next to Poppy. Yet, here he is. In the flesh. He looks as horribly as I feel. I prepare to back out as quietly as I had entered, however Poppy caught me before I can slip back out the heavy wooden doors.

"Don't even think about it, Severus Snape! You aren't going to get out of the exam just because you don't like being in the same room as Harry!"

"That's… I… fine." I sit down on the nearest bed. Poppy won't believe me if I tell her I have no problem with Harry and the brunette doesn't want to hear anything I had to say anyway. I sit staring at my hands as she finishes up with Harry. I want to stare. I want to touch him to make sure he is really there. I started to go crazy over the summer. I started to see him when I knew he wasn't there. After what seems like an eternity Poppy finally finishes his examination. 

"You don't weight as much as you should and your magic is a bit higher than normal, but given the situation you are as healthy as you should be and I will clear you to teach. Just keep an eye out for any accidental magic. Excess amounts of magic can cause you to have bouts of accidental magic if you are over emotional and we both know you can do that normally. " Harry chuckles at her attempt of a joke. I can't help, but smile a little. It's a good thing my hair is covering my face at them moment. 

Once Harry left Poppy turned on me. "I don't want to hear about either of you entagonizing the other one do I make myself clear, Severus?"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less, Poppy." I assured her. 

As she continues her inspection I ignore her. This will be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. This is a WIP so let me known if there is anything you want answered from the last story and I will try to write it in somewhere.


End file.
